yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Prison Zoo/Beta elements
These are the beta elements for Prison Zoo. Beta elements There is a text document containing text that is different than it is now. For example: Prison Building appears in Prison Zoo's name. It can also be noticed that the two parts have different names. Name: Prison BuildPrison Zoo Made by: Vanalker Studios Plot: Someone visits Prison Zoo just for fun, but there is something strange happening there. Parts made so far: 2 Names of the parts: Part 1 - The Leaked Lion Part 2 - The Piton Bomb Copyright 2012 Vanalker Studios. Do not copy any important stuff or you will be banned. Unused Vabam News text? Vabam News: Lions attack Yurka... In the movie, there is a rowing boat visible. Since it is never used, text does exist for it. This Rowing Boat was build in 1504. On 1922, the entire Yurka was destroyed (not the two Flotes Twin Bridges). The boat survived though. Now it is in Prison Zoo. In Vanalker's Text Editor, every unused text can be found. Here are all strings related to Prison Zoo. Some are unused, some are scripts and some are deleted strings: 7324 Name: PrisonBuildPrison Zoo 7325 Made by: Vanalker Studios 7326 Plot: 7327 Someone visits Prison Zoo just for fun, but there is something strange happening there. 7328 Parts made so far: 2 7329 Names of the parts: 7330 Part 1 - The Leaked Lion 7331 Part 2 - The Piton Bomb 7332 Copyright 2012 Vanalker Studios. 7333 Do not copy any important stuff or you will be banned. 7334 Vabam News: Lions attack Yurka... 7335 Vabam News: Car explodes while driving... 7336 Vabam News: Cars makes it bad... 7337 Vabam News: A car explodes and kills everyone... 7338 null null 7339 Vabam News: Second tower collapses... 7340 Food, please. 7341 No. 7342 Don't know 7343 Warning! You are being attacked by lions! 7344 This wasn't my job. Let's go back to my car! 7345 This Rowing Boat was build in 1504. 7346 On 1922, the entire Yurka was destroyed. 7347 The boat survived through. 7348 Now it is in Prison Zoo. 7349 Prison Zoo 7350 By Vanalker Studios 7351 Made by 7352 In 2012 7353 Body still there? 7354 Did yah notice that? 7355 Blue dot? 7356 Weird thing visible? 7357 Game Over 7358 Vanalker Studios 7359 PLZ comment! 7360 8361 Prison Zoo (A Movie By Vanalker Studios) 8362 Finally, a movie from Age Of Empires II. A guy goes to the Prison Zoo, but something strange happens there. But where is this stuff coming from? 8363 You can notice that I'm destroying things, just because that the movie should be that, or nothing more than an apple. 8364 Anyone is allowed to comment on this video. And those thing that appear is actually things that you can notice when watching on this movie. 8365 I will make Part 2 someday. It will be continued from the last point and even shows some hidden stuff. 9305 Lion 9311 --You are being attacked by !!!-- 9454 Town Center - Start at position 0467 in Prison Zoo 9500 Prison Zoo 9501 Prison Zoo 2 9544 Prison Zoo 3